1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a developer container, a development device, and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic photographic printers, copiers, facsimile devices, multifunction machines, and the like are examples of types of conventional image formation apparatuses. In such image formation apparatuses, for example, in a printer, color development units are mounted as development devices. Each of the color development units includes a photosensitive drum, a charge roller, a development device, and the like. In the color development unit, the surface of the photosensitive drum is evenly charged by the charge roller and is exposed to light by a LED head to form an electrostatic latent image. The development device develops the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image. A transfer roller transfers the toner image onto a paper sheet and a fuser unit fixes the toner image to form an image. In such a way, the printer makes printing.
In the development unit, a toner cartridge as the developer container is detachably mounted to supply toner as a developer into the development device. For this purpose, the toner cartridge has a toner supply port as a developer supply port formed on a bottom surface of the toner cartridge. A shutter having an opening is provided to open and close the toner supply port. With this configuration, the toner supply port can be opened when the shutter is moved to cause the opening to meet or match up with the toner supply port.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-229561) discloses a toner cartridge or a powder container that includes a shutter movement restriction member for prohibiting a shutter from moving when a toner supply port faces upward. This is to prevent foreign matter from entering the inside of the toner cartridge by a careless operation.